(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching a sensor for a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS).
(b) Description of the Related Art
A tire of a vehicle functions to sustain the vehicle body to be able to travel while directly touching a road surface, and transmit a driving force and a braking force to the road surface, and when aiming at realizing these functions to be natural, it is particularly important to maintain an appropriate air pressure of the tire.
The air pressure of the tire may be easily changed depending on a driving environment or condition so it is desirable to frequently check the air pressure in order to secure driving stability of the vehicle, and a safety device of the vehicle for providing a function answering thereto is a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS).
The tire pressure monitoring system has many types, most of which are formed to have a configuration in which a sensor is attached inside a tire (wheel) of the vehicle, a signal from the sensor is received by a receiver, an air pressure state of the tire is displayed to a dashboard, etc.
In order to secure operational stability of the tire pressure monitoring system, it is particularly important to install the sensor in the tire wheel in a stably fixed and attached state, and regarding methods for installing the sensor, a method for installing the same on one side (rim portion) of the wheel in a fixed manner by use of a screw fastening scheme or a method for fixing the same by winding the wheel with a metal band are known.
Such a tire pressure monitoring system is provided by a Korean patent with the number 10-1198924.
However, the patent of number 10-1198924 provides the configuration in which a sensor module is attached and fixed, while connected to an end of an air tab, to the wheel, so it has drawbacks described below.
Particularly, it is difficult to secure sufficient attachment safety in correspondence to a centrifugal force, huge impacts, or vibrations occurring when the vehicle travels too fast or it runs on an irregular road surface.
When a sensing module is installed while connected to the air tab, and the tire is attached to or detached from the wheel, the sensing module may be easily damaged by contact with an attaching/detaching device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.